No Going Back
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Bellatrix is faced with a choice. Who will she torture? AU


**Author's Note: I find myself writing more and more out of my comfort zone these days. I've not written something fluffy in ages! I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

 **Prompts:**

 **Summer Fayre -** Puppet Show

Alice Longbottom - AU where Bellatrix shows mercy.

 **Camp Potter -** First Aid

1\. Running Away 2. Murky 3. Torn

 **FRIENDS Challenge -** TOW The Sonogram at the End

Write about someone betraying a friend for love

 **Disney Challenge -** Copper

Write about someone conflicted with his own want/obedience to either a boss/parent/etc.

 **Percy Jackson Characters Challenge -** Clarisse La Rue

Write about a strong female character

 **QLFC -** Daily Prophet Issue 3

Go back in time and change something.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise!

* * *

No Going Back

The thrill of battle was undeniable. Bellatrix had always thrived on fear and violence and as spells fired all around her she felt the bubble of glee blossom in her chest and work it's way up her throat until it burst out in a cackle. She tossed her curls as she laughed. Her eyes, wide and tinged with madness, searched the crowds around her for her next target, her next victim.

As she took a breath in, the world around her seemed to slow. She watched friend and foe charge at each other. She heard the roars from behind the silver masks and saw the twisted snarls of the order of the phoenix. Bellatrix had long ago discarded the mask, she had no desire to hide her identity; she was proud of her position in the Dark Lord's vision.

"Bella!" Rodolphus stumbled up to her and the world came back into focus. His face was spattered with blood, his robes were torn and she answered his mad smile with her own. "This is getting dull," he told her, "I think we should grab something to go."

His eyes glinted with wicked designs and Bella felt the bubble of glee sharpen into something darky, murky and terrible inside her. She scanned the duelling wizards for potential. Who would prove to be the most fun?

"Who did you have in mind?" she asked him. Rodolphus slipped his cold hand into hers, causing Bellatrix to shudder in delight. She loved the way he moved her, moved with her, they became one in these delicious moments.

He lifted their hands and Bellatrix looked at their pale fingers for a moment before focusing on the warrior couple he was pointing at. A shiver ran down her spine as he whispered in her ear but instead of making her hot, she ran searingly cold. "Longbottom scum."

Bellatrix gaped as she looked at the couple. They were fighting back to back, pressed harsh against each other for protection and comfort. She was only really looking at one, though. She was only really looking at Alice.

Alice Longbottom, pure blooded witch and wholehearted Gryffindor.

Their families had interacted, once upon a time, and for a few brief years Alice and Bellatrix had been thrown together; solidarity against loneliness. It was years before Hogwarts and the days had been so few and far between that Bellatrix couldn't even remember what they had done, but the exposure had been enough. Fiery, bright Alice had been seared on her cold, dark memory; her cold, dark heart.

She had always sook Alice out, when they were at school and it was all still relatively innocent. Back when they hurled words and jinxes rather than weapons and curses. She liked to be close to the fiery Gryffindor whenever possible. She liked to pull out the fire in her eyes with the hurtful words and cruel tricks, because when Alice burned Bellatrix felt warm.

"Well? What do you think of my chosen prize?" Rodolphus purred in her ear, breaking Bellatrix out of her thoughts. She dropped her hand quickly from his, spinning on the spot. The bubble of glee had burst and Bellatrix struggled to bring the madness back to the surface. She drew a crazy smile and pasted it on her lips, hopping the same glimmer in his eyes was reflected in her own.

"You may want him, but I have another girl in mind."

"Oh?" he turned with her looking for who she had chosen.

Bellatrix scanned quickly, spotting another couple she loathed. Jerking her chin she told him, "Marlene Mckinnon. I have more than one bone to pick with that bitch. I'm going to take her to a deep, dark room and break her."

Rodolphus cackled and Bellatrix laughed with him. "I like your style, baby," he seized her and kissed her fiercely, "go get your prize."

Rodolphus disappeared back into the crowded battle and Bellatrix glanced back once to see the Longbottoms running away in retreat. Steeling herself, she turned back to McKinnon, back to back with her own traitor cousin Sirius. No one could ever know her weakness. From this point, there was no going back. So she went forward.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
